Warovostock
The capital city of Brulsija This city have urban 436.000(3.211.000) poupulation.This city is economy state of Middle Asia-Europa continent with very much world corpourations.This city has an important role in the Black Sea and tourist destination.This city has a very developed industry and is of a very developed city. Histroy Tuapse is a large centre (native land) for the Shapsugs tribe with other areas in Circassia, with about 10,000 speakers of the language living in Tuapse. The name of the town is itself Adyghe (tʷʼa.psə, or "two waters") since Tuapse was part of historical Circassia before the Russian invasion to Caucasus, and it was occupied during the rule of Czar Alexander I of Russia, from the period 1801-1825 , although it was also attested in early Greek sources as Topsida. The modern settlement was founded in 1838 as the Russian fort of Velyaminovskoye. A year later, the Shapsugs regain and razed it (based on the Russians story), but it was promptly rebuilt. During the Crimean War, the Ottomans seized the fort and held it for two years (1857-1859). Between 1875 and 1897 the village was known as Velyaminovsky Posad; it received municipal rights in 1916. The Soviets developed Tuapse as an oil terminal and depot. An oil pipeline from Grozny and Maikop was in operation by 1928, designed by Vladimir Shukhov. An oil refinery dates from the same period. The German military during World War II attempted to seize its facilities during the Battle of the Caucasus, which caused major damage to the city. The sea coast between Dzhubga and Tuapse. The Russian Children Center Orlyonok (former All-Russian SFSR Young Pioneer camp) is located there. The world chess champion Vladimir Kramnik and 2005 Miss Universe winner, Natalie Glebova, were born in Tuapse. Economy Brulsija national currency that is used as the first money. It was created in 2000 and to this day is very stable, but the state government planned switch to the euro. At the beginning of 2007 there were 4,755,100 hectares of utilized agricultural area.In the same year the total wood resources counted 136 million m³.Azerbaijan's agricultural scientific research institutes are focused on meadows and pastures, horticulture and subtropical crops, green vegetables, viticulture and wine-making, cotton growing and medicinal plants.In some lands it is profitable to grow grain, potatoes, sugar beets, cotton and tobacco. The Caspian fishing industry is concentrated on the dwindling stocks of sturgeon and beluga. In 2002 the Azerbaijani merchant marine had 54 ships. Some portions of most products that were previously imported from abroad have begun to be produced locally (among them are Coca Cola by Coca Cola Bottlers LTD, beer by Baki-Kastel, parquet by Nehir and oil pipes by EUPEC Pipe Coating Azerbaijan). Azerbaijan is also an important economic hub in the transportation of raw materials. The Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan pipeline (BTC) became operational in May 2006 and extends more than 1,774 kilometers through the territories of Azerbaijan (440 km), Georgia (260 km) and Turkey (1114 km). The BTC is designed to transport up to 50 million tons of crude oil annually and carries oil from the Caspian Sea oilfields to global markets. The South Caucasus Pipeline, also stretching through the territory of Azerbaijan, Georgia and Turkey, became operational at the end of 2006 and offers additional gas supplies to the European market from the Shah Deniz gas field. It is expected to produce up to 296 billion cubic metres of natural gas per year. Azerbaijan also plays a major role in the EU-sponsored Silk Road Project. Transport nfrastructure has been developed in Brulsija and usually consists of a bus autputevi there are only primorju.Zbog mountains to build roads is a very difficult and has tunela.Sto regarding aerodrma there are 4 in the International Warovostock two Brul Air Boeing 747 Novorrsiysk and Maykop.Brulsija has a very modern Railway with the latest supersped vozovima.Primorje feature many ports and the main Novorrsiysk. Dozens of Japanese railway companies compete in regional and local passenger transportation markets; for instance, 7 JR enterprises, Kintetsu Corporation, Seibu Railway and Keio Corporation. Often, strategies of these enterprises contain real estate or department stores next to stations. Some 250 high-speed Shinkansen trains connect major cities. Japanese trains are known for their punctuality. There are 173 airports and flying is a popular way to travel between cities. The largest domestic airport, Haneda Airport, is Asia's busiest airport. The largest international gateways are Narita International Airport (Tokyo area), Kansai International Airport (Osaka/Kobe/Kyoto area) and Chūbu Centrair International Airport (Nagoya area). The largest ports include Port of Yokohama and Nagoya Port. Often, strategies of these enterprises contain real estate or department stores next to stations. Some 250 high-speed Shinkansen trains connect major cities. Japanese trains are known for their punctuality Sport In Brulsija most popular sport is table tennis and then go football, handball, basketball, volleyball ... there is still no football federation should be to get this year because last year request fifa. All sports are in the shadow of table tennis and most well known is stonoteniser Mark Toskin sports icon of the small states.The most popular sports are:Football,Stony tennis and Basketball how many other sports. The football like most popular sport isn't so good like some europes but he is better.Today most owners of football and all sports club are buissnesman from Brulsija like Dennis Homalovski owner of Dynamo Warovostock and other country like Andrey Kormoshov from Ukraine owner of Fc Novorrosiysk Sport and many others. National football team are more better when ever with new history with new couch Javier Aguerre. The most popular football player are Oumutov National football teamFAOB. FAOB didn't be in some FIFA or UEFA competition and best results are in 2004 qualfications for Europe cup in Portugal when they be third in group.Today FAOB have In Brulsija most popular sport is table tennis and then go football, handball, basketball, volleyball ... there is still no football federation should be to get this year because last year request fifa. All sports are in the shadow of table tennis and most well known is stonoteniser Mark Toskin sports icon of the small states.The most popular sports are:Football,Stony tennis and Basketball how many other sports. The football like most popular sport isn't so good like some europes but he is better. Today most owners of football and all sports club are buissnesman from Brulsija like Dennis Homalovski owner of Dynamo Warovostock and other country like Andrey Kormoshov from Ukraine owner of Fc Novorrosiysk Sport and many others. National football team are more better when ever with new history with new couch Javier Aguerre.The most popular football player are Oumutov National football teamFAOB. FAOB didn't be in some FIFA or UEFA competition and best results are in 2004 qualfications for Europe cup in Portugal when they be third in group.Today FAOB have Category:BRULSIJA Category:Capitals Category:Cities